mvolfandomcom-20200213-history
Trophies
Trophies are a feature of "My Very Own Lith" that are unlocked throughout gameplay. There are four types of Trophies: File Trophies, Player Trophies, Found Endings and Petre Trophies. Additionally, the Art Gallery shows all images you've seen in you playthroughs. Viewing Trophies On the main action menu, select "Look…", then "Trophies" {Achievements}/Trophies All achievements, like File and Player Trophies are visible on the "Trophies" page divided into four separate categories. Even when the game is set to minimum text size you can't see all the trophies, meaning you have to scroll down to see them all. Art Gallery To access the Art Gallery after accessing the Trophies page, simply select "Art Gallery". Here you can access and view any images and "H-Scenes" you have unlocked throughout gameplay. To view a different image, simply select "Next Image" or "Prev Image". The gallery is split into pages of 20. Select "Switch Page" to view the other page/s of the gallery. File Trophies Be Nice Reach 50 niceness. Self Explanatory Be Naughty Reach 50 naughtiness. Self Explanatory Well Read Allow Lith some time to curl up with a good book. After summoning the book, walk away and wait three times, without having Lith aroused to much. Heavy Petting Demonstrate your knowledge of all the right spots. After talking about what Lith likes enough times, Lith will mention places he/she likes petting, at this point, when you Select "Touch… > Pet" the correct dialogue appears and this trophy is unlocked. Make Him/Her Feel Special Unlock the blue collar. If Player Niceness >= 70, Naughtiness <= 20 and the other collars haven't been unlocked Walkabout Take him/her out to the edge of the world. This is unlocked when talking about the void with Lith. Poke Harder (Not implemented) Have a magical moment snuggled up on the couch. Milkmaid Reach full lactation. Let Lith Suckle 8 times. Make Him/Her Feel Loved Unlock the pink collar. Sexuality Together >= 50, Nicest Moment >=70, and Player Naughtiest Moment < 40 and don't summon the book. Love Is A Circle Come together in a moment of unity, and push back the chill of the void. After Unlocking the pink collar make love with Lith. Voyeur Find out what he/she does in his/her spare time After arousing Lith enough, walk away and look at him. Drillmaster Work that poor kitty to the point of exhaustion. Make Him/Her Feel… Wanted Unlock the black collar. Total Ruination Drag him/her through hell and make him/her love it. (Requires black collar). This Achievement is unlocked when you select "Touch… > Grab… > Ruin". Inclined to Recline Unlock the couch. This achievement is unlocked any time that a couch When you "Talk… > Anything!" with Lith, he/she will "talk" (provide tips) about up to 19 different topics, one of which involves a place to sit. When Lith brings up this point, the couch is unlocked, but you must have 50 points in order to summon items. Player Trophies High Score (v0.05) Achieve the (theoretical) highest score possible for v0.05. High Score (v0.10) Achieve the (theoretical) highest score possible for v0.10. True Friend Achieve the (theoretical) highest score possible for v0.10 without doing anything to hurt your friendship. True Lover Achieve the (theoretical) highest score possible for v0.10 without doing anything unbecoming of a lover. True Master Achieve the (theoretical) highest score possible for v0.10 without doing anything to lower yourself. Cover to Cover (v0.05) Read every page of the book that is this game, v0.05. Cover to Cover (v0.10) Read every page of the book that is this game, v0.10. Cover to Cover Read every page of the book that is this game. Even the Footnotes (x/37) Hunt down every extra paragraph and alternate outcome of this winding story. Very well done! Well Read: Part One (x/71) You have read every page in the first half of the book that is this game. This is the currently existing Achievement, regarding the number of read pages. And I Will Love Him/Her Earn every v0.05 achievement. Congratulations! And I Will Pet Him/Her Earn every v0.10 achievement. Congratulations! All Good Things… For better or worse, you have found an end to your story with Lith. Endings Found Does Everyone Have Their Buddy? Nobody should wander the void alone… Divided He/She will have to find his/her own way, now. Day and Night You will give him/her what he/she needs, and take away what he/she does not. Broken and Bloated You expected too much from him/her, too quickly. You just want another chance… Drown In Power Share your wisdom, your tender affection, and out of destruction, you will salvage hope. When entering the Stone Door the third time after giving him the pink collar and standing before him you will find the "Eye of Spring" and be presented with two options 'Use It' and 'Destroy It'. Save the game and select 'Use It'. It will end your game, but you will acquire the achievement. The Fool All you wanted was to be by his/her side. While battling The Tree, choose Lith and the game ends, but you acquire this achievement. Pristine He/She is preserved, now… alone. Cheat Death You refused to let go. And now, you never will. United You have become one whole, free of fear and petty concerns. This is unlocked after giving him the pink collar, get behind him and using the crystal. Without Trust You knew you would fail. And so, you did. This is unlocked after giving him the pink collar, get behind him and destroying the crystal. Partners in Crime You'll drag him/her down, you'll lift him/her up, and you'll make him/her yours. This is unlocked after giving him the black collar and successfully finishing the crystal-quest. No Dogs Allowed Seems you only have one voice to listen to, now... This is unlocked after answering Petre too often with 'No'. He is tired of your character denying changes, breaks the fourth wall and seperates the player from the player character to remove the last source of resistance and makes him truly his pet. A Good Pet Plucked from limbo and delivered to paradise. You finally have a home. This is unlocked after gaining 'living portrait'. Petre breaks the fourth wall, speaking directly to the player and thanks him for helping him transform your player character into his best pet, then cutting the connection, since there is nothing more to do. Freedom! You saw the strings… What now? After speaking with the butterfly for the first time, repeatedly return to the pond without choosing a snack. Technically Correct Just keep telling yourself you didn't do anything wrong. It'll be okay. A Good Breakfast You'll have to go back to work soon, you suppose. You're definitely visiting again, though. After going through the glass door a third time, decide to have sex with Amelia and let Alex join in. Complete Backfire You knew this was a bad idea. And then it got worse. And then it got worse some more. Selfless ????? Cut Short ????? Not alone ????? A Kind Soul ????? A Serene Future ????? A Passionate Soul ????? A Joyous Future ????? Petre Trophies Cum Bucket Every second he's not inside you is a second wasted.'' This is unlocked after having Petre filling you so many times to the brim, that no more transformations are available and every possible hole (requires vagina) was used to a certain extend. Obededient ''No one is more devoted to their master than you are.' This is unlocked after accepting and saying 'No' to the majority of changes and actions Petre demands from you. Living Portrait You'll serve him, and you'll honor him, as well as those long gone. This is unlocked after accepting and saying 'Yes' to the majority of changes and actions Petre demands from you. Art Gallery {Page 1} Most art in the gallery changes depending on what Species and Sexual attributes the player chose for him/herself and Lith to exhibit, and are marked as "Alternative Forms" below. Art that is currently locked is displayed as "?????" until found in the game. First Impressions This is the first image one can access in the game. It is unlocked when selecting Lith's Sexual Attributes, and will become viewable after the last attribute has been selected. Seal the Deal The Player Must have a Penis to unlock this image. While Standing, Select "Touch… > Grab… > Bend Him/Her Over" and the image will become available. The Apprentice Open The Stone Door and the image will become available. Image:TheApprentice.png|Lith ♂︎, ♀︎, or ⚧ after entering the Stone Door. Image:TheApprenticeB.png|Lith ♀︎ or ⚧ after entering the Stone Door. Image:TheApprenticeD.png|Lith ♀︎ or ⚧ after entering the Stone Door. Lap Cat The Player Must have a Penis to unlock this image. While Seated, selecting "Touch… > Get Intimate… > Fool Around" will make this image available. Lightning! After Opening the Stone Door, Choose "Stand in Front" and the image will become available Image:Lightning.png|Lightning!: Lith as a Mage Wielding his/her Magic Staff. Where He/She Belongs While Standing, Select "Touch… > Grab… > Push His/Her Head Down" and the image will become available. Ruin, Part One Ineligible without the Black Collar. Select "Touch… > Grab… > Ruin" and the image will become available. Ruin, Part Two This one will become available when "Ruin, Part One" does. Ruin, Part Three This one will become available when "Ruin, Part Two" does. Regarding the Penis When able to talk about naughty stuff, "Talk… > Naughty Stuff… > Cocks" and, if the image is not immediately available, ask about cocks one or two more times and, the image should become available. Gnolls! After Opening the Stone Door, if Given the option to "Stand in Front" or Get Behind", Select "Get Behind" and the image will become available. Image:Gnolls.png|Gnolls!: The Gnolls encountered during the trip through the Stone Door. With Honey With Lith's Arousal and Domination both > 30 select "Touch… > Snuggle… > Take a Poke" and the image will become available. In Distress After Opening the Stone Door, if Given the option to "Wait" or "Interrupt", Select "Wait" and the image will become available. A Cat Butt, 1 of 2 When able to talk about naughty stuff select "Self… > Stand" (if Seated) then "Talk… > Naughty Stuff… > Butts" and the image will become available. A Cat Butt, 2 of 2 When able to talk about naughty stuff select "Self…> Sit" (if Standing) "Talk… > Naughty Stuff… > Butts" and the image will become available. Rubdown Select "Touch… > Snuggle… > Rub" and the image will become available. Just a Touch Select "Touch… > Grab… > Finger" and the image will become available. The Lover Summon the Pink Collar and the image will become available. The Sage Open the wood door then proceed a couple pages and the image will become available. Image:TheSage.png|The Sage: The Caterpillar Sage. The Survivor Return through the Wooden Door and visit "The Pond" then "Inquire" and the image will become available. Image:TheSurvivor.png|The Survivor: The Butterfly Sage. Art Gallery {Page 2} Hunger, Part One Select "Touch… > Get Intimate… > Let Him/Her Feed" and the image will become available. Hunger, Part Two This one will become available when Hunger, Part One does. Reversal, Giving Lith cannot have a Penis for this image to become available. Return through the Wooden Door and the image will become available. Reversal, Taking Lith must have a Penis for this image to become available. Return through the Wooden Door and the image will become available. A Respite Select "Touch… > Snuggle… > Sleep" and the image will become available. An Offer Taken As Long as Familiarity > 10, Lith's Cocklust < 40, Arousal > 40, Dominance > 30, and he/she has a penis, select "Self… > Offer Yourself" and the image will become available. The Pet Summon the Black Collar and the image will become available. Gratitude On the main menu select "Thank You!" and the image will become available. Tender Indulgence Select "Touch… > Get Intimate… > Let Him/Her Suckle" and the image will become available. The Friend Summon the Blue Collar and the image will become available. In Desperation This image becomes available immediately after "Gnolls!". Top Cat The Player cannot have a Penis for this image to become available. While Seated, selecting "Touch… > Get Intimate… > Fool Around" will make this image available. What You Wish For If Lith's Dominance > 65 and Arousal or Cocklust > 30, selecting "Touch… > Snuggle… > Grind" will make this image available. Introspection This image personifies your Avatar (hence the codename). By Selecting "Look… > Me" the image will become available The Father The third time into the glass door, you are given the options to try seducing Amelia, James, or the Lith in the Glass Door. Select "James" and the image will become available. Image:TheFather.png|The Father: James. The Mother The third time into the glass door, you are given the options to try seducing Amelia, James, or the Lith in the Glass Door. Select "Amelia" and the image will become available. Image:TheMother.png|The Mother: Amelia. An Appetite As Long as Familiarity > 10, Lith's Cocklust > 40, and the player has a Penis, select "Self… > Offer Yourself" and the image will become available. Under Control Select "Touch… > Grab… > Ride Him/Her" and the image will become available. Guilty Pleasure The third time into the glass door, you are given the options to try seducing Amelia, James, or the Lith in the Glass Door. Select "James" and after "The Father" becomes available, the image for guilty pleasure will become available. Silence When Lith can't say anything else about his/her past, or is getting frustrated at the doors, the image will become available. Art Gallery {Page 3} ????? ???? No Scritches When Lith talks about what he likes, he may mention being petted at certain places feels really nice to him. After this, choosing Touch... > Pet, the image will become available. The Decoy When battling against the tree, after equipping him with the black collar, and using him as distraction, the image will become available. Out of the Darkness When you revived Lith, after battling against the tree and equipping him with the blue collar, the image will become available. The Scoundrel Petre will appear in the Void, whenever Lith is gone (may it because you waited long enough while being away from him, caused him to hate and reject you or let him go through one of the doors by himself). After being alone for long enough ('Wait' for several times), he will show himself and the image will become available. Distraction After going in the Wooden Door the first time, you and Lith will fall through the air with books and papers and the image will become available. Satisfaction ???? The Timeless Valley Going through the Wooden Door for the first time and exploring the place it's connected with, the image will become available. The Husk After visiting the caterpillar on the big mushroom behind the wooden door and getting your first snack, the image will become available. Cat Reclining After summoning the couch for the first time and sitting down together with Lith, the image will become available. Goblins! After advancing through the quest behind the stone door to the second enemy accounter, the image will become available. In Deep The first time, you choose Touch... > Grab... > Suck him off (after doing something naughty beforehand), the image will become available. The Final Challenge After advancing in the quest behind the stone door far enough, you'll encounter the tree with the crystal and the image will become available. Trivia * The top of the Trophies page shows "-{Achievements}-", indicating that Lithier may have intended this page to be called "Achievements", rather than "Trophies". References